1. Field of the Invention
This invention broadly relates to analytical tools and techniques for evaluating manufacturing processes, and deals more particularly with analytic forms used to evaluate part designs, materials and processes, especially those involving powder metal.
2. Description of the Related Art
The properties of a manufactured part, such as powder metal part, often depend on the materials and processes used to manufacture the part, as well as the part design. Powder part metallurgy is a forming and fabrication technique comprising three primary processing stages. First, the primary material is physically divided into many small individual particles. Next, the powder is formed to produce a structural shape near the true shape and dimensions of the object ultimately to be manufactured. Finally, the end part is solidified in a radiant thermal, microwave or ultrasonic furnace by applying pressure or vacuum, high temperature, microwave, or sonic energy, or any combination thereof during which self-welding among the powder particles occurs. The end product is a useful metallic part in net or near net shape that exhibits favorable material properties of the parent powder material.
Both the dimensions and other mechanical properties of powder metal parts may be affected by a variety of processing parameters such as molding pressures/times, sintering temperature, curing period etc. Accordingly, it is desirable to observe the part at each stage of the manufacturing process in order to develop information about process controls and the materials that can be used to make adjustments in order to improve part quality. It is impractical, however, to observe the reaction of the powder metal part during the sintering process for example, because sintering is normally performed within a furnace where it may not be possible to directly monitor or observe the part. In addition, it is desirable to have a means of performing comparative analyses on parts that yield data for mechanical properties of the powder material during all phases of the sintering process.
Accordingly, there is a need for an analytical tool that can be used to develop data reflecting the behavior of the powder metal during the manufacturing process, which can then be used to optimize material selection, part design and process guidelines. The present invention is directed toward satisfying this need.